musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Glory and Gore
Glory and Gore is a single recorded by Lorde on her album Pure Heroine. It is track number seven on the album and was released on March 11, 2014 as a single. 1 There's a humming in the restless summer air And we're slipping off the course that we prepared But in all chaos, there is calculation Dropping glasses just to hear them break You've been drinking like the world was gonna end (it didn't) Took a shiner from the fist of your best friend (go figure) It's clear that someone's gotta go We mean it but I promise we're not mean Pre-Chorus And the cry goes out They lose their minds for us And how it plays out Now we're in the ring And we're coming for blood Chorus You could try and take us (oh-oh) But we're the gladiators (Oh! Oh!) Everyone a rager (oh-oh) But secretly they're saviors Glory and gore go hand in hand That's why we're making headlines (Oh! Oh!) You could try and take us (oh-oh) But victory's contagious 2 Delicate in every way but one (the swordplay) God knows we like archaic kinds of fun (the old way) Chance is the only game I play with, baby We let our battles choose us Pre-Chorus And the cry goes out They lose their minds for us And how it plays out Now we're in the ring And we're coming for blood Chorus You could try and take us (oh-oh) But we're the gladiators (Oh! Oh!) Everyone a rager (oh-oh) But secretly they're saviors Glory and gore go hand in hand That's why we're making headlines (Oh! Oh!) You could try and take us (oh-oh) But victory's contagious Bridge No-one round here's good at keeping their eyes closed The sun's starting to light up when we're walking home Tired little laughs, gold-lie promises, we'll always win at this I don't ever think about death It's alright if you do, it's fine We gladiate but I guess we're really fighting ourselves Roughing up our minds so we're ready when the kill time comes Wide awake in bed, words in my brain, "Secretly you love this do you even wanna go free?" Let me in the ring, I'll show you what that big word means Chorus You could try and take us (oh-oh) But we're the gladiators (Oh! Oh!) Everyone a rager (oh-oh) But secretly they're saviors Glory and gore go hand in hand That's why we're making headlines (Oh! Oh!) You could try and take us (oh-oh) But victory's contagious Pre-Chorus And the cry goes out They lose their minds for us And how it plays out Now we're in the ring And we're coming for blood Chorus You could try and take us (oh-oh) But we're the gladiators (Oh! Oh!) Everyone a rager (oh-oh) But secretly they're saviors Glory and gore go hand in hand That's why we're making headlines (Oh! Oh!) You could try and take us (oh-oh) But victory's contagious Category:R&B songs Category:Lorde songs Category:2013 songs Category:Songs Category:Music videos